


Here and Now

by potentiality_26



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Double Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: He wasn’t sure he actually thought Marcus would take him up on it.  He wasn’t sure he ever did.  But he saw the way Marcus looked at life like he was forever on the other side of a pane of glass.  As much as he wanted anything, he wanted Marcus to know he could come in, whether he chose to or not.A cup of coffee.





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the older_not_dead Promptathon 31 (Good or Bad) prompt: Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne. Good coffee.

Peter told Marcus that he made a great cup of coffee.

He wasn’t sure he actually thought Marcus would take him up on it.  He wasn’t sure he ever did.  But he saw the way Marcus looked at life like he was forever on the other side of a pane of glass.  As much as he wanted anything, he wanted Marcus to know he could come in, whether he chose to or not. 

He was surprised when he answered his door to Marcus one morning, when he had Marcus sitting at his kitchen table with a cup cradled in his hands. 

“Nice view,” Marcus said, looking out at where the shore met the sea.

"Yeah," Peter said, looking at Marcus.

Marcus laughed softly.  His foot rested against Peter's under the table.  Peter didn’t say, _you could be happy here_.  He didn’t really know what happened with Andy, or why Marcus stayed- but he knew Marcus had to come around to the idea that he could be happy anywhere on his own. 

But he was here.  Maybe that was half the battle, and in his way Peter was a fighter still.  

“You were right.”  Marcus took a sip.  “The coffee's good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
